Unconventional
by SoulOfAFangirl684
Summary: Theirs was an unconventional relationship, but they were oddly well-suited for the circumstances. Just because it was a little unconventional didn't make it any worse than any other relationships out there. Ace!Hinata, Aro!Gaara, Pan!Naruto Written for 2017 Asexual Awareness Week.


**I am back again to contribute to Asexual Awareness Week! Last year, I wrote a Digimon one-shot about both Tai and Sora being asexual and taking different paths to try and get to know themselves a little better. (And then coming back together at the end, of course, because I am shameless Taiora trash.) But at the end of that one-shot, I was left feeling like there were still so many things to discuss that didn't quite fit into the story. And then procrastinated like nobody's business. Seriously, I've had this idea for months, but it was only once the week dedicated to awareness started that I got my ass in gear and realized, "Well, I guess I should finally finish it and be all timely and whatnot."**

 **So here we are this year, with a tale of an unconventional relationship, featuring an Asexual Hinata, Aromantic Gaara, and Pansexual Naruto. Enjoy.**

 **Unconventional**

In all the time that Hinata had known Temari, she'd never seen the other woman look quite this uncomfortable. But here she was, standing on her doorstep in the dead of night, unable to meet her eyes. This event was so unprecedented, Hinata was gripped by a sudden terror. She could only imagine Temari was here with some terrible news, but sure she would have come right out and said it if that was the case, right?

"Temari? What's wrong?"

The other woman took a deep, fortifying breath before answering. "There's something I have to tell you… May I come in?"

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry." The shock had stolen her manners, but now she opened the door a little wider and stepped back to let Temari in.

Whatever it was that Temari needed to tell her, it apparently wasn't urgent. So Hinata sat her down at the kitchen table and set about making tea, ever the picture-perfect hostess. As she worked, she quickly aimed her Byakugan at the ceiling until she was reassured that Himawari remained peacefully asleep upstairs. Boruto and Shikadai, she knew, were both spending the night at Inojin's, so she knew Temari's house would be feeling rather empty tonight. Their husbands would both be in Sunagakure by now, where the Kage would all gather tomorrow to discuss the upcoming Chunin Exams. It spoke to the improved relations among the nations that they all made such an effort to meet in person on a regular basis these days. Though Hinata couldn't help worrying over the extra strain this added to Naruto's already extreme workload.

When she finally set the tea down and sat herself across the table from Temari, some of Hinata's anxiety had returned. The news may not have been life-threatening, but it _was_ awfully late. What was Temari holding onto that couldn't wait until morning?

"I'm not sure how to say this… so I'll be blunt."

"Yes?" Hinata wouldn't have expected any less from her, and she was suddenly glad it was Temari sitting across from her and not one of her other friends who might have beat around the bush, trying to spare her feelings.

"Hinata… I think… I mean, I'm fairly certain… that your husband is sleeping with my brother."

The pressure had been so great that it took a moment for Hinata to realize this _was_ the bomb Temari had come to drop and not more buildup. She was sure her expression was rather stunned as she sat back and brought a hand to her chest.

"Oh… Is that all?" She laughed a little in relief, immediately erasing whatever her friend had been planning to say next.

Hinata leaned forward, wrapping her hands around the cup before her, and sent a composed smile Temari's way. "It's okay. I already know."

"And you're… okay with that?" Temari seemed to be doing her best not to make any immediate judgements; Hinata had to give her that, at least.

"There's something _I_ should tell _you_ …"

 **…**

The Kazekage's mansion was quiet. Kankuro had yet to emerge from his room for the day. Shikamaru had gone on ahead to the hotel the night before, which had been reserved for them really only because it was the proper, respectful thing to do. The mansion was certainly big enough to accommodate the Kazekage's closest friend and brother-in-law, but as they were here on official business with the other village leaders and their attendants… Well. Perhaps the extra privacy he gained from sacrificing informality wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Gaara slowly crossed his darkened room until he stood at his window, looking up at the lightening sky. He had not bothered to get dressed, and on another day, this might have made him uncomfortable. But there was something… liberating about having the Hokage in his bed.

Speaking of… He heard a laugh from behind him. "Is this my cue to get out?"

Gaara turned back to him, albeit a little hesitantly. "Of course not."

There were still times, even after all these years, that his mind fell back into familiar patterns and he worried that he and Naruto weren't on the same page about their… arrangement. Though Naruto's visits were one of the only times he felt truly free to be himself. Neither his brother nor his brother-in-law (whose job entailed accompanying Naruto) would judge their loveless relationship, but it was never something he'd consider going public with. Even if he did trust in the general goodwill of his people, he just couldn't believe that the majority would understand.

He could barely explain to Naruto why he felt the need to remove himself from the bed once the deed was done. How could it possibly make sense to the average person that, for Gaara, the sex itself was the only form of affection he desired from his partner? The cuddling and kissing and hand-holding that followed or accompanied a 'normal' relationship were uncomfortable formalities to be avoided. To put it simply… if it wasn't foreplay, he wasn't interested.

And for a long time, this had been yet another thing he'd despised about himself. Was he that irreparably damaged after all? For there came a point where he just _knew_ , in the way that you sometimes just know things about yourself, that he would never love anyone the way his parents had been in love. The way his sister had fallen in love. The way Naruto and Hinata were in love.

And that had been the most troubling thing of all. Because he was not so bereft of other feelings. He certainly _desired_ Naruto, though not in a way that made him want to marry and raise a family and grow old with him. So for the longest time, he could not make sense of this. He loved his siblings. He would love the three children he would one day adopt. But he had never felt anything even slightly romantic towards the subjects of his sexual desire. Or anyone else, for that matter. And that wasn't how it was supposed to work, right?

In the end, it was Naruto who showed him the light, yet again. He wasn't sure who had made the first advances, though he could only assume it had been himself. They'd been sharing that drink he'd been promised once Naruto finally achieved the Hokage title. All Gaara knew was that he'd awoken the next morning with Naruto in his bed and memories that he'd, rather selfish and shamefully, wished were a little clearer.

When Naruto had finally come back to his senses, Gaara had been horrified, but the other man had been strangely… unconcerned. The explanation had taken up a good chunk of the morning. Naruto had quickly assuaged his fears that his marriage was having difficulties. Getting him to understand why Hinata wouldn't object to the events that had taken place the night before had taken a little longer.

His friend had surprised him once again with his impressive knowledge of… uncommon orientations. To be totally honest, he still didn't totally _get_ asexuality. And Naruto could only understand it as best as someone with no firsthand experience could. But his wife's general aversion to an act he thoroughly enjoyed himself had not strained their relationship any, Naruto had been quick to assure him.

"I mean, there were some experimental nights, you know? She was open to _trying_ it."

"But she didn't enjoy it?" Gaara had questioned, trying to wrap his mind around this. He remembered even now what a strange time of day it had been—that early dawn time when anyone who was awake was bound to feel a little removed from the world. It was this atmosphere that Gaara credited when he began to wonder what on earth had given him the courage to ask after his friend's sex life.

"I think it was more just a lack of initial interest. Like, even if she would agree to do it again, it was never something she was, like, _excited_ for," Naruto had answered thoughtfully. "But, hey, maybe that had more to do with me than anything else."

Gaara reflected briefly on what he did remember from the night before. "I doubt that."

Naruto laughed so loudly, it made Gaara worry for the first time about someone coming to investigate and walking in on them.

"Nah, I know. No one can help the way they're wired, you know? I didn't want Hinata feeling like she _had_ to have sex with me just 'cause we were married or whatever. That's not what's really important. But we both wanted kids so…" He thought for a minute. "Yeah, the night we conceived Himawari was probably the last time I slept with Hinata."

Gaara grimaced. He really wanted to believe Naruto Uzumaki wasn't _that_ much of a fool, but just in case… "But she's still your wife. Just because she's not sleeping with you doesn't mean she'll be okay with you sleeping with other people."

But Naruto still was untouched by his anxiety. "We've talked about it. Hinata said she didn't want to be unfair to me, but this is the first time I've taken her up on the offer. I mean, it's not really practical to be sleeping around in my own village. Word would get out and it's just… not worth the trouble."

Didn't that sound familiar?

Apparently, he must not have looked convinced, because Naruto said, "Really, it'll be fine. Hinata describes it as a separation of love and sex. The whole 'if there can be sex without love, why can't there be love without sex' thing, you know?" Something seemed to dawn on him. For the first time, Naruto did appear a little worried. "Oh, uh, I guess I probably should have said something before… You know I didn't mean anything… serious by this, right? I mean… I didn't mean to lead you on or anything…"

Naruto brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head. The movement caused the blanket to slip down, exposing more of his bare chest. He was watching Gaara carefully now, nervously awaiting his answer. But being 'lead on' was the least of Gaara's worries.

His mind had targeted in on 'sex without love'—expressed in a tone that suggested no judgment. And before he knew it, his own experiences and insecurities came pouring out. Naruto listened, curious and attentive, until Gaara ran out of words.

And so the Kazekage first became acquainted with the term _aromantic_. Naruto seemed relieved himself. Apparently this answered his previous questions. Gaara was numb at first. Slowly, a warmth spread throughout his entire body. He ducked his head as the warmth pooled in his eyes, and Naruto let him have this quiet moment. He was not broken or inherently heartless in some way.

When Naruto had learned of his insecurities, he'd been the first to reassure Gaara that, regardless of his own romantic orientation, regardless of what society seemed to think, romantic love was not the end-all be-all of happiness. When he'd found the courage to bring this up with Kankuro—who he'd never pegged as being particularly in touch with his own feelings—his brother had been surprised that he'd given serious thought and worry to this, also reassuring him that of course there was nothing wrong with him if he never fell in love. He had yet to bring up his aromanticism with his sister, as he saw much less of her these days, but he was no longer worried about her reaction, particularly after seeing her husband's reaction. Shikamaru had been the one to interrupt his and Naruto's first… exploit together, in his efforts to keep his boss on schedule. Shikamaru had been fairly… apathetic towards finding his friend and brother-in-law naked in bed together. And he had been totally complicit in their future exploits… just so long as they didn't disregard their professional responsibilities.

Gaara had been met with resounding acceptance from everyone he'd come out to, which had done wonders for those insecurities that no longer plagued him to nearly the same extent.

So his… relationship with Naruto had continued on in a semi-permanent manner. And now he returned to sit on his bed. Naruto laughed. "You know I'm only joking. Shikamaru will be here to reign me back in soon anyway."

Nonetheless, Gaara felt Naruto move to wrap his arms around him from behind. A shudder ran down Gaara's spine as he felt his lover—a word that felt particularly misnamed for their circumstances—press a kiss to his neck. He almost thought they were about to go at it again… when that perfunctory, anticipated knock sounded at the door.

Naruto's warmth was withdrawn with a sigh, and Gaara couldn't help feeling let down himself—an immediate reaction to any kissing he viewed as empty. He helped Naruto locate his clothing while Shikamaru waited patiently just outside. Gaara only bothered to slip on a robe himself. It wasn't as if Shikamaru would be thrown by overt evidence of their antics. He knew exactly what had gone on here the night before.

Theirs was an… unconventional relationship, but they were oddly well-suited for the circumstances. The three of them had only met to openly discuss it together once, but Hinata had quickly put him at ease, calming any remaining worries. It was uncharted territory for his aromantic mind, but Gaara could (sort of) understand how Naruto had fallen in love with her.

But for now, this meeting had come to an end. Gaara showed his guest to the door and then set about getting himself ready for the day. In a few hours, he and Naruto would be seated around a table with the other Kage, discussing official business, picture-perfect professionals once more. No one would have any reason to suspect they'd spent the night together—partaking in everything that phrase insinuated. And then they would say their goodbyes, Naruto would return to his own village, and Gaara would remain here, doing his best to shelve those particular desires until Naruto's return.

 **…**

"And you really don't have a problem with this?" Temari now had what felt like an entirely new vocabulary… as well as more than a few questions for her dear husband, who had apparently been aware of this situation for years.

Hinata's smile was eternally patient. "I know it probably sounds a little strange. But there's always been a sort of… disconnect in my mind when it comes to sex and love. I know I'm the only one Naruto has romantic feelings for. It's funny because, as his wife, it's kind of ingrained that I _should_ be bothered he's having sex with other people, but the more I think about it, the less it means to me. It feels selfish, but as long as I've got the part that matters, it's fine with me. But then, I know Gaara wouldn't agree when it comes to which part _matters_. It's a more perfect match-up than I ever could have hoped for, actually."

And Temari had thought relationships were complicated before. She'd never considered that some people had to separate their romantic and sexual orientations. She and her brother would be having a long talk soon too.

They were quiet for a moment. Temari watched her friend from across the table. Now that she'd had the time to process that some people really didn't feel sexual attraction—something she'd always taken for granted as universal—she had to say… if she'd had to peg anyone as asexual… Hinata was a pretty good fit. There had always been a certain air about her… Like she was too pure to be real, almost. Hinata sort of grimaced at her then, and Temari had to wonder how much of what she'd been thinking was plain on her face.

"I feel a little like a hypocrite sometimes," she said quietly. "Because I'll be the first to stress that personality isn't an indicator of sexuality, but I'm a walking stereotype myself. In our group of friends, I've always been the most modest and least secure—at least, it took me the longest to really be comfortable with myself. But being asexual isn't the same as just being… prudish. Maybe if I was different, I'd be more open about it. If there was going to be a movement, I wouldn't want someone like me to be the face of it, reinforcing stereotypes everywhere I go… I'd want it to be someone no one would ever assume was asexual. I just… feel like it would make a stronger impact."

Temari frowned. "But… you _are_ one of the people that movement would be representing. Just because it's a little… predictable doesn't make your experiences any less… real."

If she was being totally honest, Temari would have to admit that her thoughts weren't really with Hinata… but with her brother, who also might have been considered a little… predictable for his orientation. Whatever doubts she may be holding onto, Hinata seemed comfortable with who she was. She wasn't sure Gaara could say the same thing. After all, if he was truly comfortable with himself, she wouldn't have had to hear all this second-hand, would she?

Hinata's smile was a little different this time. Less guarded. Warmer. "That's what Naruto said too."

Which reminded her. "What's his deal? Is he bisexual?" That one she'd heard of, at least. And she doubted Naruto was using Gaara, that he was just the most accessible outlet for desires that weren't being met at home. What was the point? If Hinata was right—and she seemed far more on top of things than Temari was right now—then Gaara wasn't looking for any sort of emotional investment. Which was funny, because she knew that they _were_ very close, on a platonic level, anyway.

"Naruto's not really one for labels… but I think he's better described as panromantic and pansexual." Before Temari had to ask, she went on, "I see being pan as having no limits to your attraction. Naruto has the capacity to be attracted to and fall in love with people who identify as male, female, anything in between, or no gender at all. It doesn't make a difference to him if you're attracted to men, women, anyone in between…" Hinata's smile grew a little warmer. Temari would swear she was almost blushing. "Or no one at all."

Mere seconds earlier, Temari might have said the two's orientations were complete opposites of each other, but she could tell now that they were compatible in ways she never would have imagined. So perhaps Naruto and her brother were compatible in other ways she couldn't yet understand. Temari couldn't say she really got their particular… relationship. But just because it was a little unconventional didn't make it any worse than any other relationships out there.

And maybe that was the real lesson to take away from this. Maybe she didn't have so many questions after all.

 **Review please!**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I wasn't sure what the rating should be on this one. I didn't think it was quite graphic enough to warrant an M rating... But let me know if you feel it should be changed.**

 **I would hope this is obvious, but I've learned not to make any assumptions, so... The experiences and opinions of the characters in this fic are not meant to represent every member of the aro, ace, and pan communities. We are just as diverse as any other group of people and have a wide range of opinions. I wouldn't even be surprised if _most_ aces wouldn't be as cool as Hinata with their spouse or significant other having an affair with someone else... even if that person happened to be aromantic and there was no romantic stakes involved. This was just one path I wanted to explore. Thank you. And feel free to PM me with any questions. I will answer them to the best of my abilities. **

**The last fic I wrote for AAW was so exclusively made up of my own experiences that it was really interesting for me to write this one not about two asexuals, but about one asexual, one aromantic, and one pansexual. So much of this one was written about things I don't have any firsthand experience with—whenever I try to explain sexual attraction it still comes out sounding like I'm bullshitting it. (Which, I mean, I** _ **am**_ **, but the goal is to make it** _ **sound**_ **like I know what I'm talking about.) So… hopefully this just helped to spread a little awareness for everyone… without offending anyone. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
